


Ugandan Laryngitis

by ayebydan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Marauders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 01:23:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20939960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayebydan/pseuds/ayebydan
Summary: It is time for Peter, Sirius and James to hold a mandrake leaf in their mouth for a month to become an Animagus. Remus comes up for a reason for them not to talk and if there is anyone they can't let catch on it is the Transfiguration teacher!





	Ugandan Laryngitis

"Mr Potter, I believe I asked you for a response?" Professor McGonagall inquires, more bite in her tone than the last time she asked James for the answer. He dutifully motions to his mouth and grins. Steeling himself in the chair beside him, Remus plays his part.

"I'm afraid that James, Sirius and Pete here have all come down with some form of Ugandan Laryngitis they contracted from Peter's mother's cousin over the break. No voice between them. I'm getting rather bored, personally."

An arched eyebrow and then the Professor is stalking towards their table at the back of the room. 

"_ Ugandan _ Laryngitis?"

"Yes Ma'am. Rare and unfortunate. The mother's cousin is an antique dealer, you see. Gets around."

"Quite. And our healer cannot do anything to help these poor boys I assume?" She queries smarmily. Remus merely offers a smile. 

"The boys want to fight it with merely their own immune system since they feel otherwise well and it isn't interrupting their schoolwork. We appreciate the fine Matron but she won't always be there. "

"Admirable. Let us at least hope it will keep you lot out of trouble then."

James promptly salutes her. She docks him five points.


End file.
